Deprived of Love
by sbarra
Summary: What if Marian had married Guy in the last episode of Season 1? Much runs back to rescue Edward, instead of going to stop the wedding. Can Marian's love transform Guy's dark heart? A 'What if' variation from S1, E13 on. Guy/Marian.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Great Hall of Nottingham Castle was filled with an excited throng, gazing in admiration at 'King Richard' and his retinue. Much snuck around the edge of the crowd, ignoring the regal imposter; frantically searching the sea of faces for that of Edward.

An announcement brought him to a sudden halt. Marian's father approached the man whom he no doubt felt worth risking his life for. He knelt and kissed the ring of the 'King'. Much watched as Edward seemed to walk in slow motion towards the doors by the fireplace.

The King's Guardsman announced, "Lord Knighton, go left, _à gauche_, to give evidence for the Sheriff. Go right, _à droit_, to give evidence against the Sheriff."

The doors creaked open, as if wishing that they, too, could croak a warning to the elderly man that he was about to die for betraying the Sheriff. Much watched as the large doors began to close behind Marian's father. He yelled the name that was on his lips, the one who should be here to rescue Edward from the Sheriff's ruse, instead of brooding on a lonely hillside. "Robin! Robin! Robin Hood!"

To Much's surprise, people in the crowd began to repeat his exclamation. It began as a startled question on a few people's lips, but then it spread like a forest fire. "Robin Hood! Robin Hood!" was shouted by the lowborn and the highborn, by the young and the old. Much did not stop to wonder why; he did not think about how the crowd might wish to call Robin forward to give evidence against the enemy of the King. He also didn't realise that Little John and the gang had helped to create the kerfuffle when they saw his pale, shocked reaction to the 'King'. Much was far more concerned about Edward's fate.

The young outlaw pointed and yelled. Others in the crowd followed suit and soon the guards were off on a wild goose chase. They thundered away from the 'King', searching for the notorious robber – no doubt not wanting 'that blasted Hood' to destroy the Sheriff's latest, nefarious plan. The confusion of the castle guards running and shouting and the crowd scattering in all directions made the perfect diversion for Much. In the commotion, he darted for the heavy double doors. It seemed like an eternity had passed, but, much to his relief, Edward stood dithering about which door to go through.

"Sir Edward!" Much gasped, doubling over as he tried to catch his breath.

The former sheriff turned and one look at Much's face told him that all was not well.

"Trap!" the former servant managed, reaching him and grabbing his arm. "Run!"

They darted down the dark corridor, and ran through the maze of cloistered halls until they reached the fresh air of the courtyard once more. "Not the King!" Much managed to say through ragged breaths. "Must warn Marian, but did not want you to die!"

"Good God, man!" Edward exclaimed, "Let's go!"

Much knew that it would take nearly an hour to reach the church at Locksley on foot.

Seeing a group of guards walking towards them, a sudden idea struck him. "Hit me!" he demanded, turning to Edward. "Yell at me about missing the wedding!"

Much wished that he had braced himself because Sir Edward walloped him.

"You have dishonoured Sir Guy, you worthless knave!"

"What is it?" one of the castle-guards asked curiously.

"My fool…of a servant… eh, he was supposed to fetch me before my daughter left for the church! She marries Sir Guy today! Oh, I have brought shame on the Sheriff's master-at-arms… I should be there to give her away!"

"How much is it worth to you?" the guard's friend asked, ambling up beside the stocky man.

"A crown each," Edward said quickly.

The guards whistled and jubilantly commandeered a cart and two horses.

"We must stop her!" Edward muttered tensely as he clambered on beside Much.

The arbours outside Locksley Church were festooned with bright yellow and white flowers. Canon Bond was officiating in Latin. Marian and Gisborne were kneeling at his feet. "Marian, _Vis accípere hic praeséntem_ Guy Crispin Gisborne, _in tuum legítimun maritum_..."

Much and Edward rushed toward the assembled peasants crowding in the doorway.

"Lord Knighton, I would have thought you would be at the Castle."

They turned to see Thornton and some of the other chief servants.

"The King is an imposter! The King is not in Nottingham!" Much told him, his words barely audible because of the younger women cooing over the Lady Marian's wedding dress.

"Oh my!" Thornton replied incredulously. "One of the Sheriff's schemes, no doubt. I have hope for my master, though, Sir. Gisborne believes that taking Marian in holy wedlock will wash away his crimes. Her pure heart will cleanse his. I was most shocked to hear him speak so. He plans to feed the poor at the feast and…"

"Oh…Where are they up to in the ceremony?" Sir Edward asked worriedly.

"Canon Bond just asked for the ring," Thornton replied.

Much pushed forward, "We cannot let her marry that liar… that traitor!"

"Stand aside!" Edward called and the peasants scattered. "Wait! "Wait!"

Gisborne planted a kiss on Marian and applause broke out. He took her by the arm and placed her left hand carefully on his dark sleeve. There was more clapping and the assembled nobles gushed over the fine jewels of her ring.

"We are too late!" Much exclaimed loudly as the couple made their way down the aisle.

"Run!" Edward whispered to the former servant. "You have news to share with our mutual friend." Much stumbled backwards and then darted out into the sunshine. "Too late," Edward repeated bitterly to himself. "To…To wish you joy!" Edward covered when he realised that Sir Guy had heard him.

"Father, you are not too late," Marian smiled. "How was the King? Did he send you to bear good tidings?"

"Hmm, yes, er, well, I am glad that Sir Guy has such genuine affection for you, my dear," Edward replied.

"Indeed," Guy replied. "Thank you for honouring us with your presence, Sir. You must have had to rush to make it here."

"I'm only sorry that I did not get here sooner," Edward replied regretfully.

"Now, my dearest…wife…" Guy paused and looked down at Marian, a smile gracing his features. "I hope you will like my surprise." He nodded to Thornton who gave a wave to several of the house servants.

Silver coins rained down around them as the pair walked through the floral arches. The peasant children scrambled amongst the petals to grab hold of the coins, running to their assembled families with the treasure. Marian was delighted and there was nothing forced about her smile or the warm kiss she brushed across Guy's cheek. She giggled at the children's antics as they took handfuls of petals from the noblewomen's baskets and tossed them in the air; chasing them in the summer breeze.

"You shall all join us at our wedding feast!" Guy announced and the crowd cheered.

Marian smiled to herself; she had been right in what she had told Robin. All Guy needed was love; he had been deprived of it for far too long. She would teach him how to care for people once more and he would champion all of her causes. He tightened his grip on her as they approached the trestle tables laden with goblets of spiced wine, cakes, fruit and meat. He could not wait to get her alone in his bedchamber - to make her truly his in body and soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Marian listened to each toast, smiled politely at each noble, bailiff or head-servant who wished them well and sipped goblets of spiced wine. She was aware of Sir Guy's intense, blue eyes constantly watching her; his strong hands coming to rest on her own smaller ones whenever they were at rest. He was possessive, and, yet, so eager to please her. His servants and guardsman noted every shake of his head and flick of his fingers, quick to do his bidding, whether it was offering her the best cut of meat or moving her chair under the shade as the sun made its pilgrimage across the grounds.

Marian studied his profile during a particularly long benediction by Canon Bond. Her husband's dark leather coat was less detailed than his other jackets. She wondered at the choice of a burgundy shirt beneath it. Why had he not worn his classic hue? Black and yellow, were, after all, the colours used on all of the signs of his power: his shields, his guard's uniforms and his flags. Perhaps, she pondered, it was a message. Today, was, as he had told her, a brand new day; a different day; a happy day. Maybe he wanted to appear as different as he felt. Marian thought about how she, too, had dispensed with a uniform. She would no longer play the part of the Nightwatchman. She just hoped that Sir Guy had believed her father's story about how she had being injured in the woods; otherwise he would see her injury in a different light. Surely he would not expect that she could be a skilled fighter. Thinking about him even seeing the wound and being naked before him began to make a blush colour her cheeks.

Guy was looking at her intently when she next caught his eye. He smiled, delighted by what he seemed to perceive in her eyes. Marian began to grow nervous; he had often spoken of his passions for her. He had vowed that he loved her like no woman he had ever known. Would the intensity of his affections overwhelm her like a raging fire as soon as they were abed? A sudden shout and whistle made her think of Robin and the wedding day they might have had; but she banished the thought from her mind. She could do more to help her dear father and the poor by being on Guy's arm, than she could by being shut out in the cold of the forest. The whistles and shouts grew louder and a company of minstrels emerged in to the sunny yard to entertain the crowd.

Meanwhile, Edward wrestled with his conscience throughout the wedding festivities. He wanted to tell his daughter that the Sheriff had tricked most of the populace into believing that King Richard had visited Nottingham Castle that morning. On the other hand, it would be difficult to tell her this with Sir Guy always at her side. The young lord would not appreciate knowing that his new father-in-law had rushed back to Locksley with an outlaw. It would be dangerous for Marian if the Sheriff was able to confirm, once and for all, that he and his daughter were disloyal to Prince John and the 'powers that be.' Edward did not want to hand that usurper, Vaisey, the ammunition to lob at his own darling girl.

Besides, Gisborne's love for her seemed real. They were married now and he would not have her mistreated. She would have to make the best of her lot in life. At least, he knew, she would have a warm home and plenty to share with her neighbours. This was more than his peers could promise; he feared that more might have already fallen prey to the Sheriff's latest hunt.

After another course of fine fare, it was time for the dancing. Marian was surprised when Guy was quick to bow beside her and ask for her hand. She had thought that he would be unused to such customs. She could not remember seeing him dancing before. He had eyes only for her as she joined the ronde beside him. He moved skillfully, smirking at her as he led her through the steps. When the circle was once more complete he took her in his arms and their audience, particularly the well-fed peasants hollered their appreciation. Marian could feel Guy's fingers encircling her waist and reaching around to the ruffles at the back. He pulled her closer and brushed a soft kiss onto her lips. She tensed, unsure of the surge of warmth within her body, feeling overwhelmed.

"You are so beautiful; a golden treasure, my love," he said hoarsely into Marian's ear. He felt her freeze once more and whispered, "I shall take you back to your father. Sir Edward cannot partake of such pursuits."

"Thank you," Marian said gratefully. "Where did you learn to dance? I thought you had not been to a wedding before."

"I have not," Guy replied, glancing away. "I… I have been to feasts, however."

"You are very good," Marian said, wanting to reassure him, wanting him to know that she would try to become used to his ways.

"You really think so?" he asked. He smiled warmly at her nod. "I have not danced for sometime. My sister used to quite mock me."

"Your sister?" Marian wondered aloud, knowing that he had not invited any family to their nuptials.

"We are estranged," Guy mumbled and then took a seat beside her as they greeted her father.

Drumming some time later announced that it was time to 'bed the bride.' Marian farewelled her father and fidgeted with her veil as she was lead towards Locksley Manor by a group of serving girls. She was anxious beyond words about what lay ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The cheers of his honoured guests, the hollers of the peasants and the shouting of his guards were still ringing in Guy's ears as he climbed the stairs to his bedchamber. He closed the door firmly and gazed around the chamber. The room was already lit with candles and Miss Thornton had placed several vases of flowers around it. Guy did not pause to admire the arrangements or breathe in their floral scent.

All he wanted was to be with Marian. She stood beside the far window. The setting sun gave her skin a beautiful glow. As he had instructed, the serving girls had not removed her gown. He wanted to have that honour himself. The veil, with its delicate patterns and floral wreath was sitting on the chair he passed as he made his way to his new wife.

Marian looked exquisite and he wanted to feel her lithe form pressed against him with some urgency. Guy took a few deep breaths to steady himself. He knew that the ferocity of his love would frighten her.

"You must be tired, my lovely bride," he said by way of greeting.

Marian nodded and rewarded him with a nervous smile.

"Let us rest," he held his hand out indicating the bed.

Marian made her way around the large wooden frame of the four-post bed and sat on the edge, busying herself with removing her laced up boots. Guy walked around to the other edge, pulling his jacket off and tossing it onto a chair near the hearth. Marian glanced up, watching as he removed his own boots. When she saw him lift up his burgundy shirt and toss it to one side, she could feel the warmth flooding to her cheeks. His muscular chest was mesmerizing in the bright glow of the candles.

Marian found herself watching his every move, in awe of how the muscles in his arms and torso rippled as he prepared to lie down. She began to wonder if she should be disrobing. He had not seemed in a rush to have her do so. Marian watched as Guy removed his leather strides. She was relieved when he kept his knee-length braies tightly fastened about his waist. Marian glanced away as he turned to face her.

Guy made his way to the other side of the bed and lay down on the top of the quilt. He settled his head on the pillows, facing her back. Marian glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him hesitantly.

"Please, simply rest," he said with some emotion.

Marian began to wonder if her maidenly ways were causing him much discomfort. She did not want to appear ungrateful for his offer of protection, particularly where her father was concerned. His kindness to the peasants that day had been remarkable. Marian also was not a skittish mouse afraid that the cat was about to pounce upon her.

She was a strong woman eager to use this marriage for the good of others. Marian took a deep breath, resolving to make the best of this situation. All Sir Guy needed was love; she could show him how to be kind to the less fortunate. With determination, Marian twisted around and lay facing him, her head resting on the small pillow next to his larger one.

"You are breath-taking," Guy murmured. "May I touch your hair?"

"Certainly," Marian replied, smiling reassuringly.

Guy exhaled, turned slightly to face her and reached over to run his hand through her dark curls. Marian was surprised at the tender vulnerability in the look he gave her and relieved that his movements were so slow and gentle. He ran his fingers through the soft tendrils and then leant over to breathe in her scent.

"Roses and lilies," he mumbled, sighing with pleasure at how close he was to Marian.

"Indeed," Marian replied, glancing away from his muscular chest as he once more caught her eye.

Guy reached for her hand and placed it on his chest. She gazed at it, feeling his warmth and the tension in his strong body.

"I love you, Marian," he said with restrained intensity. "I shall not force myself on you."

"It is your right," she replied with more bravery than she felt. "I have given my consent in Church."

"Yes, but you do not yet understand me," he explained. "I wish to be understood; to be cleansed by your purity. It would…" he hesitated, "be my honour to undress you. I wish to admire you."

Marian blushed and nodded, unsure what to say. He was being unbelievably patient.

Guy lifted her hand from his chest to his lips and brushed a kiss across her soft knuckles. He then reached over and traced the outline of one of the large flowers embroidered on the gold brocade of her gown. Marian glanced down and watched his index finger travel to a leaf closer to the seam near her bosom. She twisted slightly closer to him, letting his fingers roam more. Guy's large fingers found their way to the gold-coloured cording lacing up her bodice.

He slowly unlaced one section and then the next. Marian felt a thrill pulse through her as he then kissed her temple and unlaced another part. She could not believe that she had so much power over such a strong man.

Marian was delighted by his slow progress. She boldly reached out to touch his chest once more, but this time she caressed it, feeling some of the coarse hairs there beneath her soft fingertips. Guy groaned deep in his throat and dipped his head to kiss the bejeweled ring on her finger. Marian saw how the light caught her wedding ring. It was like a stained-glass window – squared off on its gold band with rubies, citrines and other precious stones all casting bright reflections in the candlelight. Guy made another guttural noise as she ran her hand down his side.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked worriedly.

"Far from it, my love, I assure you," he replied with more joy than she had ever known him to express.

At last, he had loosened the last lace of her bodice and Marian stood up to pull the dress over her head. The sight of her in a linen chemise enraptured him. The neckline gathered to a narrow yoke place and it was trimmed in gold-coloured ribbon, tying snugly around her full bosoms. Marian feared that Guy would now rip it off and violently make use of her, but he did not. He gazed at her, lost for words.

He then stood, lifted the cover and lay back down, folding the quilt into a corner to invite her to lie beside him. Marian resumed her place, bravely facing him, ready for her fate. Guy covered her with the warm blanket and inched towards her, taking her into his arms. She felt the stubble of his chin graze her cheek as he moved even closer to her.

Marian tensed, waiting to think of the King and England being at ease without the likes of the Sheriff, while he bedded her. Instead he traced small circles on her side and held her as closely as he could.

"I have never felt such peace," he whispered. "Thank you for making me the happiest of men, my love."

"I… It is my pleasure," she replied softly.

"I hope to bring you much pleasure," he vowed. "I would have you give it freely to me."

"You are very chivalrous," Marian observed.

"I hope to prove so," Guy replied. "I have committed horrible deeds, but your pure heart shall transform my dark one, my wife."

Marian bestowed a genuine, sweet kiss upon his lips and reveled in the feel of his body pressing against hers. They talked late into the night; he asked her hundreds of questions about her childhood, but answered few about his own.

The candles burned down and the tension in Marian's muscles eased as she delighted in the way he would kiss her slender neck. At last, they slumbered. Marian fell asleep, learning to trust in her husband's gentle ways. Guy dozed off; content that he was merely in her presence and holding her in his arms.

A/N: Please review...


End file.
